Of Blitz Stars & Praetors
by igmv
Summary: Rikku's womanizing brother, Tidus, has come to town. Rikku's best friend, Yuna, is the one that catches his eye. But, Yuna has had a long-term infatuation with Rikku's boyfriend, Baralai. Watch as Tidus' arrival shakes things up a notch. AU. BxYxT RxG
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! So basically, this is a rewrite of one of my stories called "The Men in Her Life" because I just wanted to start this crap all over again and it might seem exactly the same but...hopefully you guys will like it!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is a tad bit boring to you guys, but it's only the prologue!

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Prologue

_Yuna_

* * *

Rikku and I have been best friends since middle school.

She was a new student from Zanarkand and she moved to our top-notch private academy here in Bevelle.

Instantly, the two of us connected like a magnet and the surface of a refrigerator.

Rikku had always complained to me about her problems, particularly, ones consisting of her family related problems.

Apparently, the reason she moved from Zanarkand to here was because of the great animosity between her mother and father. Rikku's mother lives in Zanarkand while her dad had decided to move here to get away from his treacherous wife.

I was there through it all when Rikku's dad filed for the divorce, when Rikku had to show up to court for the battle between her parents for custody, and when Rikku's mom even sued her dad for ludicrous issues.

Basically, whatever Rikku had gone through, I was with her through thick and thin.

However, there were and still are instances where I would deem myself as useless to Rikku.

Instances like these.

"My brother's moving here." Rikku blurted out, almost nonchalantly - a bit _too_ nonchalant. She didn't even look up once from her pasta as she said those words.

"Uh," I kept my eyes back down on my spaghetti and used my fork to fiddle with the noodles, unsure of what to say, "you have a brother?"

It was sort of shocking to me - wait, I take it back - _very_ shocking to me.

All these years of friendship and she hasn't mentioned one thing about a brother.

"Yeah, my dad always tells me to keep it on the hush hush," she replied, her green eyes still lingering down at her food, "he's been living with our mom ever since. He stayed in Zanarkand because it was his dream to become a part of the Abes, and I guess you can say he made the right and wrong choice."

I felt one of my eyebrows raise in confusion and proceeded to ask, "What do you mean?"

Rikku stuffed a couple of noodles in her mouth and proceeded to say nothing until she swallowed them, "First, he's living with our mom, and second, because he stayed with her, he became the star player of the Abes."

I lowered my fork and wiped my mouth with a napkin in thought.

I didn't know much about blitzball, but what I do know is that the Zanarkand Abes is the most legendary team in all of Spira. Never had they once earned a defeat in any Blitz Cup they've competed for what-so-ever.

The thought that Rikku's brother is the legend of the most legendary team in all of Spira surprised me.

"His name's Tidus." Rikku quipped, and from that realization dawned upon me.

Every single time I would go on the internet to look something up, the name Tidus would be number one on the "Most Searched" column along with the Zanarkand Abes right under it.

"Oh," I replied, not sure of how to answer to that remark, "really?"

Rikku slowly nodded and for the first time in that whole conversation, Rikku's green eyes actually looked at my bi-colored ones, "Yep. Not lying at all. My mom used to be a cheerleader for the Abes and she cheated on my dad with his dad one night and then they had Tidus. I think Tidus was born before my mom and dad got married though."

Honestly, throughout this whole conversation thus far, I felt as useless as a shoopuf in an airship.

"Tidus' dad basically tooted and booted my mom. Apparently, at the time, Tidus' dad was a big hotshot player of the Zanarkand Abes too. Anyways, Tidus was left under the care of my dad and, I guess you can say, Tidus was a bit more favored by my mom than I was," Rikku continued on, "but, as you can see, Tidus followed his dad's footsteps and became the next MVP of the Abes."

"Interesting..." I nodded on, propping my elbow on the table and resting my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Well, Tidus sort of became a douche after all that fame and stuff got to his head and he decided to do what other big shot celebrities would do, AKA party for days, have sex with more women than his fingers and toes can count within the course of a week, and other stupid crap," Rikku still had her eyes trained on me, no signs of amusement in them what-so-ever, "so that's when my dad decided to have him live here for as long as the off season takes."

"But doesn't the team need him for training or practice, or whatever?" I question, it doesn't make sense, if he's the most valuable player in the team, how would they be able to practice?

"Tidus trains on his own, the coach trusts him well enough to be ready for Blitz season," Rikku looked back down on her food and started to use her fork to play with her noodles. With a long sigh, she continued on,"I love Tidus so much as a brother, but sometimes, he just pisses me off to no end, y'know?"

Her comment was just so abrupt and out of nowhere that I was taken aback and I only nodded my head in response.

"He wasn't like this before, he knew better than to be _that_ guy that plans to sleep with the entire Spiran teen female population someday," Rikku then sighed and her petite shoulders slumped a little, "Yunie, I love Tidus, but you need to make a promise with me."

She then slowly lifted her head up and her green eyes burnt into mine, concern filling its emerald pools.

I only nodded my head in response, entranced by the emotion her green eyes held.

"Yunie, you need to promise me to stay away from him at all costs," the tone of her voice was determined, no signs of hesitance present, "he's my brother and I love him to basically Besaid and back, but I love you too because you're my best friend and you're kinda like family to me. He's a dick and I know how he is with girls, and I swear to Yevon, Yunie, if you become one of those girls, I will throw both you and him off the peak of Mt. Gagazet!"

I slightly winced at her harsh comment yet fully understood what she meant.

I mean, easy enough, right?

* * *

I didn't wanna make this chapter too long, so I stopped it there! Next update's coming up really soon, hope you guys liked it! Leave a review please! =)

- igmv


	2. Chapter One: Brown & Blonde

Hi everybody! Sorry for the late update, I've been having a VERY busy week today. It's my boyfriend's birthday week, I had a huge Chem test last Friday, and not to forget, my sorority had this huge week of events and stuff going on! But hey, at least I updated, right? =) Well thanks for all the reviews and such you guys have been giving! It's very very special to me.

Anywho, hopefully you guys will like this chapter! Happy reading! =)

PS _Italicized_ means that it's Yuna's thoughts!

PPS Sorry if this chapter seems a bit "blegh" to you. I lacked the time to thoroughly proofread this as well as the fact that I basically just sped through this chapter. I hope you guys like it still, and I am super sorry if this chapter was hideous and unsatisfying.

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Chapter One: Brown & Blonde

_Yuna_

* * *

A month has passed since the apparent "arrival" of Tidus.

Before I knew it, almost everybody I had known had this cool new party to go to that was hosted by Tidus every weekend.

It was also the time when a girl would come to school with her mascara running down her face, sobbing about how Tidus kept ignoring her and how she thought "Tidus would've changed for me" or "I thought I was different".

The funniest incident I encountered with that, however, was when this one chick I absolutely abhor named Dona spent the whole school day on Friday bragging about how Tidus wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her at his party that weekend. On Monday, Dona came to school with no make up on, and her hair all messily tied up. Dona's school uniform was all crumpled and she was even wearing mismatching socks!

It was just completely odd as to how great of an extent of power Tidus has among girls.

Not even a day after he meets them and does his "magic", he is capable of breaking their hearts and having them think the option of becoming a nun in the future.

It intrigued me a tad bit more than it actually should.

"Oh my Yevon! Are you serious?!" Rikku's high pitched squeal caused me to jump in my seat, interrupting my thoughts.

Rikku was currently on the phone with her boyfriend, Baralai, AKA the future Praetor of Spira.

Baralai is the son of Spira's Praetor, forcing Baralai to have to move around a whole lot. Recently, Baralai's been living in Luca for the past year he left Bevelle.

The longest place of Baralai's residency was here, and that was for about three to four years. Rikku and Baralai have been together for approximately two and a half years, I believe.

He went to the same school as us and was supposed to have graduated last year (he's a year older than us), however, stuff happened that caused Baralai to move to Luca for that past year.

As usual, Rikku was distraught knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him for long, but dealt with it for a year.

"So you're coming back?!" Rikku continued squealing, not caring about all the people walking around us, "For how long?!"

I tried nudging Rikku's arm to indicate how obnoxiously loud she was being, but Rikku completely disregarded it.

In fact, it only caused her to squeal even louder, "Really?! Yevon, I'm about to faint!"

An elderly couple passed by us, their eyes narrowed in annoyance. From seeing that, I blushed and lowered my head in shame, fiddling with the hem of my uniform plaid skirt.

"Okay, okay! Love you too and I can't wait! Bye!" When Rikku finally put her phone on the table, that was when I finally looked up.

Rikku was basically beaming. She had a hard time eating her food without having to fidget in some sort of way.

"So so so so so, Baralai's coming back!" Rikku said, not even after she swallowed her food.

"Uh, it was actually quite obvious, Rikku," I replied, "you were pretty, well, _enthusiastic_ about the whole thing."

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Rikku was vibrating in excitement, "He's coming back next Monday! His dad bought him a new apartment for himself and everything!"

Hearing those words made my heart flutter a little bit.

_Wait, what? I thought I was over that already!_ I thought to myself, my heart beating as if it's going through a palpitation.

Rikku was rambling on and on about how she's so excited for Baralai's arrival while I was just sitting across from her, looking dumbly at her and not paying attention to a single word she said.

What do I do now?

**. . . . .**

_Not again Rikku..._

For the third time in the past month, Rikku has been apparently using me as a decoy for her dad.

Rikku would tell her dad that she was spending the night at my house, but in reality, she was obviously at Baralai's apartment doing some "activities" Yevon wouldn't really approve of.

However, this time, Rikku left all the stuff she brought to my house here.

It was past midnight, and I had just come back from hanging out with Lenne and Leblanc. We watched a movie and even went shopping in preparation of the upcoming holiday season next month.

I hadn't received a text from Rikku the whole time and it frustrated me to a great extent.

I had already fixed and organized Rikku's belongings and set them in my room, next to my desk.

Walking into my room, the first thing I noticed was Rikku's phone on my bed.

Upon seeing it, I let out a loud groan in frustration and grabbed it.

I turned the screen on and saw all the missed calls from "Babykins", who I am assuming is Baralai.

First thing I did was call his number back, my heart pounding extremely loud and hard. However, the call went straight to voicemail.

I attempted to call about three more times but every call would lead immediately straight to voicemail.

Having given up already, I grabbed all of Rikku's stuff, including my purse and her phone, and marched to my car.

Rikku didn't live far from me, at most, it'd take me five minutes to get there.

When I got to her house, however, there was a line of cars against the sidewalk.

Rikku and her dad lived in an almost mansion-type house. Cid owned this really popular airship company and is probably the richest man in Bevelle, with my father following. Their house was in a more spread out neighborhood compared to my own, whereas mine is a gated community.

I parked the closest I could get to the house and hurriedly got Rikku's belongings.

The walk to the front door was not very close as it usually is when I visit, it was even longer due to the multitude of Rikku's stuff I was carrying.

When I got to the huge driveway, Cid's car was nowhere to be found.

_He probably had another convention at Bikanel_.

There was music blasting very loudly and there were people drunkedly hanging out in the entryway of the house. As I walked into the house, they all stopped to stare at me (probably because of Rikku's stuffed moogle I was holding).

I continued going further into the house, and I saw people dirty dancing in the living room to the music, another set of people playing a game of beer pong in the kitchen, and another group of people who just completely streaked throughout the whole house in only their undergarments.

A couple of people I had noticed were some athletes from the Zanarkand Abes blitzball team and even a couple from the Duggles and Luca Goers.

There were a ton of people I didn't know, however, I did see some students from the University of Bevelle, but nobody from my school at all. Nonetheless, that all changed when I made my way upstairs and I saw Dona making out with one of the athletes on the stairs.

I walked by in disgust to only find another couple doing the same thing in the bedroom hallway.

Immediately, I walked straight to Rikku's room, which was placed all the way at the end of the hallway.

I turned the knob to her door and found that it was locked.

_Ugh. This would happen to me_.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my back against the door before sinking down to the floor.

I set Rikku's belongings on the floor next to me and rested my forehead against my knees.

I'm not sure how long I was like that for, but an hour could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed.

The only reason why I even looked up was because I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Sweetheart, you look too beautiful to be hanging out by yourself at a party like this." I looked up to find a blonde guy with a crooked smile on his face.

He was actually quite handsome; his emerald green eyes burned into mine.

"Oh-uh-I was just waiting on a friend..." I replied awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"Maybe I can help ya out?" He grinned, offering me his hand to help me up, "I'm Gippal by the way."

I took a hold of his hand and he gently stood me up from my spot on the floor.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in gratitude before replying, "I'm Yuna."

**. . .**

An hour had gone by and I had to admit that Gippal did provide good company.

He basically never left my side throughout that whole hour and he introduced me to all of his other teammates (he plays alongside Tidus in the Zanarkand Abes).

"Hey Yuna, there's one last person I want ya to meet," Gippal's hand gently grasped my arm and before I was able to look back at Gippal, a pair of cerulean eyes stopped me in the process.

It was sort of like one of those cinematic moments where he and I were in this bubble and the world had stopped around us.

I'm not sure how long we had locked gazes but before I knew it, his lips slowly creeped up into a smirk and his toned arms crossed over his t-shirt clad chest.

Gippal snapped me out of my daze when he gave Tidus one of those "bro hugs".

"This here, my fair Yuna, is not only my favorite teammate, but my best buddy, Tidus!" They were still in their little embrace, and I started to feel like I was interrupting something.

Tidus was the one to break it, and he did so by walking over to me with his hand stretched out for me to shake it.

"I'm Tidus if you hadn't figured that out by now." He still had that smirk on his face and his cerulean blue eyes darkened upon looking into mine.

I let out a sort of awkward giggle and shook his hand, "Yuna."

Whoever had known that from that particular moment onward, the friendship I had built with Rikku had started to crumble, piece by piece.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! =) Please take the time the leave a review, reviews actually encourage me to update a tad bit faster. Also, again, sorry for the late update, I honestly did not abandon the story and I am not purposefully intending to anytime soon. I mean, summer's coming up! So, therefore, I'll have more time to work on this.

On another note, I'm sort of sad as to how the Final Fantasy X/X-2 FFn community has dwindled down by a lot. I started reading Final Fantasy FFn when I was in 5th grade (I know right, I was so young). Now the community is basically dead. However, apparently, according to what I have heard, there's some sort of re-make coming out for the PS3 and I am absolutely excited! I hope you guys are too!

Well, I gotta go now! Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!

- igmv


	3. Chapter Two: Blue & Green

Hi everybody! Sorry for the really long wait, I had a very very busy month thus far. First, I had my finals week, which, as we all know, requires great amounts of studying periods; second, my boyfriend's computer broke and I saved his ass by letting him borrow my laptop; and third, I'M RE-PLAYING FFX _AND_ FFX-2! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! =)

Also! Special thanks to Danko Kaji for giving the time to write those thoughtful reviews and sticking around! =)

P.S. the POV tends to shift a lot in this story, specifically between Yuna, Tidus, and Baralai, in this particular order!

P.P.S I'm actually planning on writing another story for the summer. I'm honestly hoping I can balance these two, but I virtually do not having anything to do for these next three months of freedom, and I was thinking "might as well!"

Well, I'll stop blabbering about now, happy reading! =)

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Chapter Two: Blue & Green

_Tidus_

* * *

I couldn't help myself when Gippal showed me off to his new friend.

If he had some type of scheme to get in her pants, all the type of luck he had has completely gone away.

She was curvy, long-legged, sexy, and what makes her even better - a virgin, a prude, a chastity-belt wearer.

Yuna, she said her name was. It was a familiar name but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Yuna," I trailed off and leaned a little bit closer to her, "have I met you before?"

She seemed taken aback and leaned the opposite direction, recreating the previous distance between us.

"U-uh, not that I know of." In a matter of seconds, a faint blush showed on her cheeks, completely reinstating my previous observations of her.

"Hm. Odd," I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck with one of my hands before I leaned in even closer to her, to a point where I knew she was able to feel my breath on her lips, "I guess it just proves that we should get to know each other even more."

The faint blush on her cheeks got even redder and her eyes immediately averted to the hardwood floor below our feet.

"How long are you planning on staying?" I asked, her eyes still focused on the floor.

"Not sure." Yuna answered abruptly.

_She may be even holier than Yevon himself_.

"Well, maybe until then, you and I can-"

"Ti," Gippal, who I completely forgot was standing there, interrupted, "Yuna here is sort of looking for her lost friend."

"Oh," I discreetly shot a sneer to Gippal, I mean, that shit isn't important at times like these, "well, what's her name?"

_Like that matters_.

"U-uh, oh! I think I saw her heading up the stairs, see you guys later! Nice meeting you guys, by the way!" Yuna hurriedly ran into the crowd, leaving Gippal and I dumbfounded.

"What's up her ass?" Gippal asked, just as confused as I was.

I opened my mouth and was about to reply with what I believed was a very witty response, but Gippal beat me to it.

"No Ti, don't say it, man." Gippal looked at me with a smirk and shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, ya gotta admit that it would've been pretty creative." I shrugged my shoulders and gave him one of my cheeky smiles before I stalked off into the crowd of people.

**. . .**

On most days the sun is my best friend. The sun being out and about gives me the chance to Blitz, Blitz, and most importantly, Blitz.

But, today, the sun was an asshole.

I was sleeping pretty comfortably on my bed when the sun decided to stop by early in the morning and say hello, ask how the party went last night, and ask how hungover I was.

Immediately, I closed the blinds and went back to my bed to find long, black hair splayed out on my pillow and a chick laying on the other side of the bed with my comforter covering only up to her boobs.

Her clothes were spread everywhere and mine were nowhere to be found.

I looked at the clock to see that it was past noon.

_Ugh. I gotta get this chick out before Rikku gets back._

However, that thought went away when I stepped outside my room to find Rikku frantically walking around in circles in the hallway.

"OUI!" She pointed at me once she saw me and then ran up to me.

"Did you have another one of your crazy parties again last night?!"

Rikku seemed infuriated and I hoped that she wasn't having _those_ days of the month.

"Uh," I was hoping that a horny couple didn't barge into her room last night because I thought I had locked it up pretty well, "what of it?"

"Did you see my stuff here somewhere? I had somebody drop it off last night and apparently it got stolen." Rikku had her hands on her hips and was shaking her head in frustration.

I was shirtless and only in my boxers, making the moment even more awkward than it should be.

"Rik, I was downstairs the whole night, I have no clue who-"

Rikku interrupted me with one of her long sighs and just walked into her room. Once she slammed her bedroom door, I ran back into my room and shook the chick awake.

The girl woke up with a coy smile on her face, "Ready for more?"

I just shook my head and shooed her off, "Get dressed. You have to leave. Now."

The chick rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, what the blankets covered now fully exposed to me.

"Wait. Hold up." I stood up from my spot and locked my door, turning around to see a full-fledged smirk on her face.

_Maybe one more round won't hurt_.

**. . .**

Gippal, Chappu, and I were coming back from training at the lousy Blitz arena Bevelle had.

I was driving while Gippal was in the passenger seat and Chappu was in the back.

Chappu was also on the Abes with Gip and I, and he's also one of my best buddies.

Our coach, Wakka, was his older brother, so Chappu got the easy way into the team. But, that didn't stop Chappu from being one of the best Blitzers on the team - behind me, of course.

"So how do ya like it in Bevelle so far, Ti?" Gippal asked me as he looked out the car window, somewhat amazed by how Bevelle looked at night.

I gotta admit, Bevelle _is_ pretty at night, but-

"It's a shithole, dude," I shook my head for emphasis, "_nothing_ beats Zanarkand."

"Of course, Zanarkand's the city that never sleeps, ya?" Chappu quipped from the backseat.

"Look at the damn Blitz arena! I mean, Besaid has a bigger one and the island of Besaid is the size of the arena back at home," I sighed as I had to step on the brake, again," damn, how many fucking traffic lights do they have per block?"

Back in Zanarkand, there were hardly any stoplights. The speed limit in the streets is at least 60. Living in Zanarkand was like living life on the edge. Here in Bevelle, however, was like living life in a kid's playpen.

"Why'd you come here then?" Gippal asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "You're 20 and you make enough money to live on your own."

"Cid's real important to me and I owe him a lot," I replied, my eyes completely focused on the road, "my mom only cares for me 'cuz she knows I'm gonna be as big as my old man someday - most likely even bigger. From acting like she actually cares for me, she knows that she'll get to have a great share of the money I get. But Cid, he's not even my real dad, but, he takes care of me like I'm his actual son. So, whatever Cid says, goes."

"Good man, ya?" Chappu nodded his head.

"Fucking finally!" I uttered out in relief when I entered into my neighborhood, "All those stoplights were killing me!"

I was about to pull into the driveway when I found an unfamiliar car on my spot.

"Whose fucking car is this?" I fumed. It was a cherry red Mustang and it surely wasn't mine, Cid's, or Rikku's.

Then an idea popped in my head, it was probably Rikku's boyfriend's. The suggestion to key it came into my thoughts but I just pushed it to the back of my head and parked by the sidewalk curb.

"Nice car, though," Gippal raised his eyebrows and whistled as we walked by it, "the machina used to build that car is amazing."

We walked into my house and just dumped our stuff on the floor by the doorway.

"RIKKU!" I yelled out. Nobody takes my parking spot, _especially_ in my own home.

"Shit." I heard her attempting to cuss subtlety from upstairs, however, she came running downstairs in just her sports bra and spandex shorts, "What?"

When she saw Gippal and Chappu standing right behind me, she immediately blushed. I could almost hear Gippal and Chappu drooling over her.

But I knew just as well what she was doing with her little boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" I bluntly asked her.

"Yoga." She nonchalantly shrugged and leaned against the staircase railing.

"Yeah right," I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, "tell your little friend to move his car somewhere else, 'cuz he inconveniently parked on _my _spot in the driveway."

Rikku rolled her eyes and retreated upstairs, grumbling, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"She your sister?" Gippal asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p', "well, she's my half-sister, and she's got a boyfriend so don't get any ideas."

We sat on the couches by the staircase and turned on the S.V. to watch some college Blitz.

"So how many of these guys do ya think would actually get drafted?" Gippal asked as we watched one of the guys from the University of Zanarkand score a goal against Kilika University.

"As long as you're from Zanarkand, the probability is higher than any other team," I answered, which was very factual, it happened to me, right when I got out of high school and I didn't even have to go to college, "I mean, some of those guys are older than us and they still haven't even gotten drafted yet. So basically, most of these guys' hopes are down the drain."

"Rough life for them." Chappu shook his head in sympathy but kept his eyes on the screen.

"That guy that scored the goal is probably getting drafted into the Abes by next year, I remember Wakka said so," I recalled from seeing his name on the screen, "if his name is Beclem then that's him, alright."

The three of us were focused on the game when out of nowhere, Rikku's music got louder than normal.

I tried turning up the volume of the S.V. but Rikku's girly music still overpowered it.

"Fucking shit," I muttered to myself out loud before yelling, "RIKKU!"

After 10 minutes, I heard the volume turn down a little bit and the door to Rikku's room creak open. After that, the sound of soft footsteps coming from upstairs caused me to look over at the staircase.

There was Yuna walking steadily behind Rikku in just a zip up hoodie and her bikini bottoms and flip flops. It wasn't much but her long, creamy legs were out on display, and not to forget her plump rear. My eyes were glued onto it as she walked by. I watched as her long legs stopped by the door and I took the opportunity to check out her entire body. The only thing that would make those legs of her even sexier would be when they're wrapped around my-

"Tell Pops that Yunie and I are gonna go head to the beach." Rikku interrupted my thoughts, looked back at me and then headed out the door before I could question her.

Right when I heard Yuna's car start up and back out of the driveway, I flipped off the S.V.

Gippal and Chappu looked back at me with a confused look on their faces.

"College blitz is getting boring," I yawned and stood up to stretch before I gave them a mischievous smile, "you guys up for a late night swim?"

* * *

There you guys go! Sorry for the late update AGAIN, like I said a lot of crap went down in these past few weeks so I tried my best to update as fast as I could! Please review! Although it doesn't seem like it, it seriously encourages me to update faster!

Hope you guys like it! =)

-igmv


	4. Chapter Three: Day & Night

Hi guys! Well...I honestly don't have much to say now, other than thank you for reading this story and I appreciate you guys for keeping up with it! =)

Happy reading!

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Chapter Three: Day & Night

_Baralai_

Words cannot describe how wonderful being back in Bevelle is.

It's not as if Luca was the worst thing possible, it's just that Bevelle has so much more to it other than Blitzball, or partying from night to day.

"Baaaabe," Rikku's whiny voice brought me back to my attention, "do we _have_ to eat dinner with your parents? You already know your parents don't like me very much."

"Yes," I replied sternly, "it's not like it's going to be a daily thing, they're leaving in two days to head back to Luca."

"But you have _no_ clue how scary it is when they just look at me," Rikku pouted, "it's like their eyes are burning into my soul."

My parents are very judgmental with people outside of my family, which brings me to the reason as to why they don't really approve of Rikku. First of all, they see Rikku as a spoiled young heiress due to her being the daughter of Cid; second, they do not like the way Rikku dresses with her short shorts and tight tops; and third, Rikku's not exactly the brightest chocobo in the herd.

"It's okay, it's just one night." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine," Rikku still had a pout on her lips but giggled when I kissed her, "well, I'm hungry, can we go get something to eat?"

**. . . . .**

"Ugh! I cannot believe her." Rikku muttered as she looked down on her phone screen and sipped her smoothie.

"What happened?" I asked her, giving her a puzzled look.

The two of us were sitting at this quaint smoothie shop by the beach after having an exhausting day at the amusement park. During the entire time spent in the amusement park, Rikku was sort of in a cranky mood and I had yet to figure out why.

Rikku looked up from her phone and stared at me, her upper lip curled and a small crease apparent in between her eyebrows, "Yunie is just being ridiculous right now!"

Yuna is Rikku's best friend of six years. I've never really had the chance to meet her before because I was just so wrapped up in a plethora of activities back in high school. However, I'd seen tons of pictures of her and Rikku during their wondrous preteen years (brace face and all) up to just last year. Rikku had only told me good things about her before like how she won a contest for this or for that, or how she's guaranteed to be valedictorian or student body president. Whatever it was, it was always about praising Yuna. Hearing Rikku going on a tirade about Yuna was something _very_ unusual for me.

"How?" I cocked an eyebrow up in interest.

"I told her to stay away from him, I warned her _so_ many times," Rikku ranted, although appearing as if she's talking to herself.

"Who?" I asked, I couldn't help myself but just be so amazed at the idea of how irked Rikku was with Yuna.

"My dumbass brother," Rikku rolled her eyes and continued, "he decided to follow us to the beach two weeks ago and he made the moves on Yunie and Yunie fell for it.

"Yunie's excuse was that he kept insisting they go out sometime and he kept bugging her about it."

"Oh," I had no clue what to say, "but doesn't she know about his reputation?"

"Yeah!" Rikku nodded her head for emphasis, "I mean, I _told_ Yunie _everything_ about Tidus but she's still hanging out with him and stuff!"

Rikku let out a sigh in frustration and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yunie promised!" Another tear rolled down her cheek and I was completely dumbfounded.

I've never really been there when Rikku cried. Hardly does Rikku ever cry, actually. Before I had left for Luca, Rikku was always happy and cheerful, never did she have a bad day. Even on the day of my departure, Rikku didn't cry one bit. Instead, Rikku just gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Be safe, love you!"

Rikku's emerald eyes were trained on her smoothie and her once angry expression had now shifted to a more vulnerable one.

I was speechless. In these two and a half years of our relationship, I had never been confronted with a moment like this.

Ever since Rikku's brother had come to town, Rikku's been acting quite strange.

I've only seen Rikku's brother twice since my arrival a month ago. I must admit that he was a rather...interesting person. He was really friendly to me and he gave me a handshake when he introduced himself to me as "Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes". His values quite obviously do not correlate to mine what-so-ever, however, he was still a guy that was easy to get along with.

Knowing that a girl like Yuna fell for Tidus' wit and charm, nonetheless, struck me as quite odd. It's not that I cared whether or not they were together or if they were planning on getting married anytime soon, it just sparked my curiosity a tad bit.

From what I was capable of analyzing from Tidus, his charm is basically translucent. If you were smart enough to look through this "charm" of his, you would see right then and there what he wanted out of you. When I add all the wondrous things Rikku had said about Yuna to that, it just didn't make sense. It was as if I was dividing an equation by zero. Maybe it was because I had higher moral expectations for Yuna or maybe it was because Yuna isn't really as Rikku had consistently explained her to be. Regardless of the case, it was none of my concern and I had no business to interfere, even if it did hurt Rikku.

**. . . . .**

Dinner with my parents didn't go as badly as I had expected. Rikku was quiet most of the time and she only talked when she was addressed.

At the end of that hour, my parents kissed me good bye and Rikku and I decided to just hang out at her house for the time being.

There was nobody in her house, to my relief. We took advantage of it and decided to just watch S.V. in the living room, on high volume. It had taken us a while to finally settle down on one channel, and we ended up watching this hilarious cartoon that made me, and even Rikku, laugh.

It felt as if a weight had been carried off my shoulders when I saw Rikku laughing again, however it all came crashing down with ten times the force when Rikku and I heard a couple of giggles outside and the sound of the front door open.

The expression on Rikku's face hardened as she pried her eyes off the S.V. and onto the entryway. Yuna was the first to enter through the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. However, when she saw Rikku and I, her smile automatically faded away. Tidus then slowly came up behind her and placed his hands around the front of her waist with a grin on his face.

"Hey Rikku...and Baralai!" Tidus greeted, his grin unwavering.

Rikku let out a grunt in response and her eyes narrowed into slits.

Yuna then looked down on the floor beneath her and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

Rikku mumbled out a "whatever", rolled her eyes, and looked back at the S.V. She crossed her arms firmly above her chest and I knew she was paying attention to anything but whatever was happening on the S.V. screen.

"So watcha guys watching?" Tidus asked as he found a seat on the opposite side of the couch and set Yuna right next to him.

Tidus then turned to Yuna and gave her a grin before he placed one of his hands on her exposed thigh. His fingers were curved around her inner thigh and his thumb caressed the top of it.

This gesture caused Yuna to blush profusely and completely turn the opposite way of me and Rikku.

Tidus had a huge smirk on his face and kept his eyes trained on the S.V. with occasional glances to Yuna.

Rikku, on the other hand, was basically fuming with anger. She let out an exceptionally loud sigh before she stood up from her seat on the couch and briskly walked up to her room upstairs.

The entire living room got even more tense than it had been before and even after Rikku marched her way upstairs, Tidus still continued to stroke Yuna's thigh.

I had no clue what to do. I wasn't sure whether or not to follow Rikku to comfort her. I even felt like I was about to sweat just thinking about what to do in this predicament.

"Just leave her alone, she's probably just on her period or something." Tidus said to me. He gave me a shrug and crooked smile before turning back to look at Yuna.

With that, I decided to relax into my seat and follow Tidus' advice.

I still had the slightest feeling in the back of my head that I had made the wrong choice.

In the end I figured out it was one of the worst choices I could have ever made.

* * *

Hey guys! =) sorry for the late update again )= I guess I'm just a really slow updater overall. I'll try my hardest to update as fast as possible for the next chapter! It's pretty early in the story but I had a writer's block with Baralai's chapter for some strange reason and therefore causing this chapter to be up really really late.

Well I hope you enjoyed it!

-igmv


	5. Chapter Four: Sun & Moon

I do not own anything regarding the Final Fantasy franchise.

Hi guys! Not much for me to say here again, but thanks for reading! =)

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Chapter Four: Sun & Moon

_Yuna_

* * *

"So, love, tell us how it went!" Leblanc propped her elbow on the table and perched her chin on top of her knuckles.

It had been about three weeks since Tidus and I started to sort of "see" each other.

It all started that night when Tidus and his group of friends decided to, I guess, follow Rikku and I to the beach.

That whole night, Tidus kept shamelessly flirting with me. I ended up giving him my number at the end of the night and he started texting me consecutively each night. Soon after the first week of texting, we started to hang out with each other.

"It was fun." I averted my gaze down to the table and felt myself burn up a little bit.

"Define fun." Lenne looked at me with one of her smug smiles, urging me to go into detail.

"We did cool stuff." I answered and gave them both a meek smile.

"Yuna, love, Lennie and I both know that when you start blushing over one simple statement, you did more than just that," Leblanc took a bite out of her salad and cocked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "don't be shy! We won't judge."

Lenne let out a snort as a way to cover up her laugh, "Yeah Yu, we both know that Leblanc over here isn't exactly the most innocent."

Leblanc's jaw dropped and she let out a scoff in mock offense before she shooed it off and continued eating her salad, "I'm _not_ going to deny it."

I grinned at Lenne and Leblanc and chuckled a little bit. In our little "clique" it was me, Lenne, Leblanc, and Rikku. Lenne and Rikku are both in serious relationships that have been going on for at least two years . On the other hand, Leblanc is the rather promiscuous one. She's never really settled down for anybody in particular, and if she did settle down, it'd be for at most a month. Then there's me - Lady Yuna the Great Prude.

"Now back to the topic," Leblanc stated, giving Lenne a little glare for bringing the conversation onto a different tangent, "so what'd you guys do?"

I didn't think it was possible for me to blush even more than I had before. It was basically a dead give-a-way.

"Here, I'll help you out a little bit," Lenne flipped her lengthy brown hair over her shoulder before leaning closer to me across the table, "base one or two?"

"Uh, pardon?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Base one is canoodling, kissing, and all that other cutesy stuff," Leblanc explained with her hands splayed out on the table, "now base two is when it gets all steamy, that's when he starts feeling you up under your clothes or when you're in your bra and undies and-"

"Umm." I interrupted before Leblanc started to get into heavy detail.

I was looking down at my plaid uniform skirt and started to play with the hem of it.

"So what is it, love? Don't keep Lennie and I waiting!" I wasn't looking at either of their faces, but I could almost feel them smirking.

I kept my eyes down on my skirt and slowly raised my hand with the number formed by my fingers.

"Two?!" Leblanc and Lenne looked at each other in surprise and then they both looked at me in a way almost similar to how you would look at your kid for walking for the first time.

"Our wittle Yunie-Tunie is growing up!" Leblanc exclaimed and pinched my now tomato red cheeks.

"Wow Yu, I never knew you had it in you!" Lenne quipped, causing me to look back down at my skirt again.

"Just don't tell Rikku, please!" I begged them. If Rikku were to find out, things with her would be ten times worse than they currently are now.

"Our lips are sealed!" Lenne ran her fingers over her mouth as if she was literally zipping her lips.

"I don't understand why she gets so prissy about that subject anyways," Leblanc furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, "I mean Lenne doesn't care that I've done it with her brother a ton of times."

Lenne immediately shot a look of disgust in Leblanc's direction and yelled out, "T.M.I.!"

Leblanc just gave Lenne a smug smile and nudged her with her shoulder.

It was moments like these where I felt like Rikku being mad at me just shouldn't matter anymore.

**. . . . .**

"You do know I'm capable of driving myself, right?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Well you do know I'm capable of driving you around, right?" Tidus countered back with a smirk on his face.

"But-"

"Nope, it's already been settled." Tidus shot me a grin and then looked forward to face the road ahead.

Ever since the first week Tidus and I started to "see" each other, he's been picking me up every single day after school. Every morning, Lenne would pick me up and we would carpool to school since she lived down the street from me. I had my own car and I was quite capable of using it, but Tidus insisted that he pick me up after school everyday.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, noticing that Tidus wasn't exactly driving in the direction my house was.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?" He replied, looking at me through his peripheral vision.

"U-um, I'm not sure." I shrugged and gave him a meek smile.

Tidus just let out a chuckle before he placed a hand on my thigh and slid it up to just below the hem of my skirt.

I let out a cough and felt myself blush a little bit, which only intensified the moment and caused Tidus' smirk to grow even larger.

We ended up eating at this diner called Oaka's where Tidus is apparently a regular customer.

Tidus was just so buddy buddy with the actual owner himself that Tidus got huge discounts off of everything he ordered.

"So your house?" Tidus asked while we were walking to his car from the diner.

"I guess so." I replied as I felt Tidus wrap his arm around me with his hand resting against my hip. The fingers of his said hand crept up into the hem of my shirt until they were resting right below my bare navel.

My mom and dad had some sort of business event they had to attend to, so both of them were going to be gone for the whole week. They had left this morning before I woke up to go to school and left a note on the kitchen counter saying that they're going to put a couple hundred of gil into my bank account.

"Thanks for the ride." I turned to Tidus when his car parked right in front of my house.

"Hey, aren't your parents out?" Tidus asked, causing me to mentally scold myself for telling Tidus in the first place.

"Yeah." I grinned as I felt Tidus' hand creep up my thigh.

"I've got time to hang out," he said suggestively and unbuckled my seatbelt, "let's go."

**. . . . .**

"So Yuna, love," Leblanc said to me as she carefully painted her hot pink nail polish over her perfectly manicured nails, "what you have to do with a guy like Tidus is play with him. You know just as well what he wants from you and we all know it's something that you necessarily don't want just as well."

Lenne nodded her head as she worked on her toenails.

It was a Friday night and the two of them were sleeping over at my house since my parents were still on their business trip.

"What do you mean by 'play' with him?" I questioned Leblanc, motioning air quotes when I said play.

Lenne gave me a small glance before giving back her full attention to her toes again, "What Leblanc means is that you should play with his feelings a bit. We all know that what Tidus wants is in a more physical sense. Once Tidus gets what he wants from you, he's gonna leave you like how he left Dona."

I shuddered in remembrance of how Dona was after her "wonderful" weekend with Tidus.

"You don't actually have feelings for him, do you?" Leblanc asked, her blue eyes looking into my bi-colored ones.

I didn't know how to respond to that. It was a really complex emotion. I knew I still had some feelings for Baralai because when I saw him the other day, a militia of butterflies swarmed my stomach. On the other hand, when I'm with Tidus, my heart can't stop beating as if it were on some type of drug and whenever Tidus would touch or kiss me I'd only want more.

"I-I'm not sure." I held my legs to my chest and rested my chin on the top of my knees.

"Well, I say just play with him," Leblanc shrugged her shoulders as she blew on her nails, "if the boy is still around after at least another month or two that means he's got a little something special for you."

I nodded my head and thought about the useful advice that Leblanc had just told me.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Hi guys! Hopefully this update came faster to you guys than usual, and hopefully you guys would like this chapter! =) Thanks for reading and thanks for all the support!

-igmv


	6. Chapter Five: Yellow & White

I do not own anything familiar or related to the Final Fantasy franchise.

Hi everybody! Sorry for the late update again, I got a new laptop and I've basically just been pretty busy lately! Well, I hope you guys like this following chapter.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Of Blitz Stars & Praetors**

Chapter Five: Yellow & White

_Tidus_**  
**

* * *

"Wow, Ti, I never expected you to be the guy that'd stick around for more than a month ya?" Chappu said as he took a sip from his beer.

I found it pretty weird even for myself. Usually after a week of sticking around, I'd just leave and never look back. But, honestly, what made Yuna different was that she was pretty fun to hang out with. She wasn't annoying or clinging onto my arm all the damn time and she genuinely enjoyed what I had to say.

Gippal raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you actually _like_ her?"

I shook my head 'no' in response and through the corner of my eye, I spotted Gippal furrow his eyebrows and drink out of the bottle of beer in his hand.

"She's a nice girl, man." Gippal cleared his throat and looked up at me.

I only shrugged my shoulders and gave him a grin, "Which gives me an even better reason."

"Heh," Gippal's eyes averted to the table across us and it sort of seemed like he hesitated before saying this, "maybe you shouldn't play around with her, dude. I've talked to her and she-she doesn't deserve that type of crap."

Chappu's eyebrows almost went up to his hairline as he heard Gippal's very own words, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there brudda. Is this coming out of our very own Gippal's mouth?"

It shocked me too, what Gippal said. In some cases, he's just as bad as me. Chappu, Gippal, and I were all the same and we only had one motto to get by - "Don't get attached." Obviously, it's been no trouble for me at all and even Chappu. But, knowing that Gippal's mindset got changed up a bit sort of started to bug Chappu and me.

In response to Chappu, Gippal just shrugged his broad shoulders and gave Chappu a lop-sided smile, "It's true. I hung out with her for a bit and I thought she was pretty cool."

"Yeah ya gotta point there," I crossed my arms over my chest and slouched against the seat, "she's more...painless to hang out with."

"Do you guys need anything else to drink or eat?" The waitress came up to our table with some type of seductive smile on her face.

On her left boob her nametag read 'Nhadala'. She was slightly leaning a bit forward so that the three of us could see down her shirt. The girl knew who we were, I mean, who wouldn't? She also knew how big of a tip she'd get by keeping up this little thing she was doing.

I gave her a pretty charming smirk of my own and was about to say something even more charming until I saw a familiar brunette walk into the restaurant.

She was still in her little school uniform and trailing behind my own sister into the restaurant, flanking her were a blonde and brunette.

The four of them sat in a little booth just across the restaurant. Even from far away, I was able to sense the tension between Rikku and Yuna. The two of them were sitting far from each other as possible and they hardly even addressed one another while they talked.

"There's your girl." Gippal pointed to their booth and had some type of half-hearted smile on his face.

Following the direction Gippal was pointing to, Chappu turned his head so that he could see what Gippal and I were making this whole big fuss about.

"Hey, there's more of them?" Chappu's face brightened up and his grin widened even more, "Are you gonna say hi or something, Ti? 'Cause, I wouldn't mind saying hi too, ya!"

I shook my head and decided against it. I mean, I've been seeing Yuna this whole entire week and I know I'm going to see her tomorrow. I was perfectly okay with just watching her from a distance.

"Nah, let's just head back over to my place." I said as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and took one last glance over at Yuna.

**. . . . .**

I don't mind picking Yuna up at school everyday, it's just that I tend to see people I don't want to see whenever I do.

Every time I saw a familiar face, I would duck my head behind my steering wheel and pray to Yevon they wouldn't see me, _especially _Dona. Dona just had no idea what "I never wanna see you again" meant. I was nice to her the first time about it and she just couldn't get it through her head, so it's her own damn fault for hearing what she had to hear.

After a couple minutes, I heard the school bell ring, causing me to sigh in relief. I was parked far enough so that nobody would be able to recognize who I was and I was parked close enough so that I would be able to see who walks in and out of the school doors.

It didn't take a while for me to see Yuna walk out next to Rikku's pretty boy boyfriend. Yuna was talking to him and batting her eyelashes and she even blushed every once in a while whenever he'd talk.

I don't know why, but it sorta infuriated me, seeing Yuna get all flustered around that pansy.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I soon found myself backing out of my parking space and moving up to a space much closer to Yuna and Pansy Boy. Right after that, I honked my horn and called out Yuna's name from my rolled down window, having Yuna slightly jump from being startled. Her eyes then met mine, causing her face to turn even more pink than it was.

Yuna afterwards turned back to Baralai and nodded her head before grabbing her books out of his hands. She started walking towards my car and when she reached the door to the passenger seat, she gave a small wave a grin to Baralai, who returned the wave and headed back inside the school doors.

When Yuna _finally _got seated in the passenger seat, I slightly glanced at her before I drove out of the parking lot.

I was still sorta pissed about what I saw back at the school. I had no clue why it bothered me so much, but it bothered me enough to the point where I drowned out every word Yuna said.

"So what was up with you and what's-his-face back there?" I said, interrupting Yuna's sentence.

My eyes were fully focused on the road but through the corner of my eye I saw Yuna furrow her eyebrows and blush a little bit.

"W-we were just talking." Yuna replied, her eyes downcast.

I didn't say anything in response. The only thing that I had on my mind was that I gotta keep Yuna's attention from going anywhere else - specifically from that pansy boy, Baralai.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! =) Again, I'm so sorry for the late update, as I said I've been having laptop drama and I recently got a new laptop. Well, thank you guys for your support. I appreciate it very much!

- igmv


End file.
